Operation: Purge
*Battle of Poughkeepsie |conc=*Mission to the Fourth NoHead Base *Battle of Ithica *Mission to Philadelphia *Attack on the Police Station |next=*Duel in the State Capitol |image= |name=Operation: Purge |timeframe=The Second NoHead War rages |conflict=Second NoHead War |date=2019D.I.T. Interview |place=United States of America |outcome=*Destruction of the Police Grand Army, and near-annihilation of all police officers |keyparties=*U.S. Government *Police |participants=*Mr. Stupid NoHead *Sebiscuits *Various Human Replicas *Baby Intelligence *Sheriff Bladepoint *Various police officers }} Operation: Purge, also known as the Second Police Purge, which took place in 2019 immediately after Sebiscuits Cardarphen’s conversion, was the wipeout of the Police Grand Army by the NoHeads. After assisting in the attempted murder of S.M.S.B. member Paige Nelson and submitting to the tutelage of Mr. Stupid NoHead, Cardarphen fell to the Darkness and was anointed a NoHead. Just afterward, Cardarphen was assigned a detachment of the NoHeads’ war robots and was tasked with storming the police station alongside them. This massacre, as well as the mandate given to 115 Human Replicas in disguise instructing them to kill Grand Army members in the field, marked the beginning of the Grand Army’s near-extinction. Most of the police inside the station were executed by the invaders while the building burned, and within minutes of the Purge’s inception, much of the Grand Army was wiped out. During the fighting, Cardarphen altered a beacon that alerted any members of the Police Grand Army who had not already fallen that Mr. Stupid NoHead had been killed and ordered them back to the base to sue for peace, where a garrison of war robots lay in wait to finish them off. All of the police who complied with the beacon’s mandate were killed by squads of robots, some of whom were disguised as police themselves. To prevent deaths, Baby Intelligence, who had already infiltrated the police station, switched the beacon, changing the message to ward away any surviving police and instructing them to go into hiding. With the operation’s completion, the bodies of the slain Grand Army members were privately burned in a massive pyre in front of the station’s entrance. Prelude Since their first encounter, Mr. Stupid NoHead had an interest in Sebiscuits Cardarphen. A spying session allowed him to spend more time with Sebiscuits and influence his decisions. During their last spying session, NoHead invited Sebiscuits to a spectacular light show performance. There, he told Sebiscuits he suspected he was a spy, and tried to plant dark seeds in his mind. Sebiscuits accused NoHead of trying to lure him to the dark side, and fled to the MBH to inform Baby Intelligence, who took the entire group of mutants to disable the base and kill NoHead. In his office, NoHead was confronted by Paige Nelson and a trio of police. Unbeknowest to Paige, none of them had used a sword before, and all but Paige were quickly killed by the NoHead. NoHead and Paige continued fighting until Sebiscuits arrived. Deciding that NoHead wanted the best for him more than Baby Intelligence did, Sebiscuits cut off Paige’s sword arm to save the NoHead, and NoHead threw Paige out of a window to her death. Sebiscuits then pledged himself to NoHead’s teachings, and was dubbed. With that, NoHead declared the S.M.S.B. a threat to the outer world, assigning Sebiscuits the task of marching through the halls of the police station and eliminating this growing “menace.” A large detachment of robots were transported from the robot factory to serve Sebiscuits during the mission. Execution of the Police Grand Army The Order After Sebiscuits Cardarphen was dubbed, Mr. Stupid NoHead retired to his laboratory in the NoHead base, activated his comm unit and issued Operation: Purge. He employed a channel that would make the authenticity of the order unquestionable, but ironically, the signal was encrypted. NoHead sent word out via the lab to all of the replicas of children he had built. Almost every single one of them carried it out without question or hesitation. In countless areas, members of the Police Grand Army were shot down by what they thought to be kids. The police, who had been spread throughout New York City, were almost all caught totally unaware and easily gunned down. Although it was impossible for Mr. Stupid NoHead to have issued the order to every single replica individually, he did take the time to contact several personally before the Order was relayed throughout the city as a whole. Within the first minutes of the operation, several police had been killed; including Chimeara in her fighter, shot down by Human Replicas 56 and 57; Alice Shinner fell to Human Replicas 12, 14, 15, 16, and 17; and Frank on a park bench, who couldn’t even draw his sword before being dispatched by Human Replica 3. Near the base, Sheriff Bladepoint was riding his car when Human Replica 113 executed the Order, ordering a hidden tank to fire upon him, but Bladepoint managed to survive and escape. Dexter had also managed to escape a sneak attack by Human Replicas 111 and 112, beheading both replicas in the process. Raid on the Police Station The war robots were transported to the station in several ''Vene'' cruisers that stayed over the city throughout the operation. Marching silently to the gates of the station with the robots, Sebiscuits Cardarphen was met by gate guard Jettster, whom Sebiscuits asked about the whereabouts of Sheriff Bladepoint. After Jettster said he didn’t know where he was, Sebiscuits killed the Gate Master and led the robots inside. After entering the base, Cardarphen then proceeded to stalk through the halls. He eliminated any police he encountered while destroying any floating orbs guarding the base. As the troopers dispersed throughout the base’s vaulted halls, Cardarphen took a small group of robots to capture the communication center via the local library. Upon approaching the library, one of the robot units reported in. It informed Sebiscuits they were on their way to regroup with him. Sebiscuits then engaged two police who created a shield generator around them, ensuring Cardarphen could not kill them as they attacked him. However, he held them off long enough that the robots could arrive and distract them. Sebiscuits used his technopathy to shut down the shield. After killing both police, Sebiscuits ordered the commander to take his troops and destroy the Grand Army fighters to ensure none escaped. Sebiscuits entered the control room with another contingent of robots and told the guard to grant him access to the communication room under Baby Intelligence’s request. When she drew her gun to confront the NoHead, citing that Baby Intelligence would have come himself, Sebiscuits used his telekinesis to impale her with his own saber, killing her. After the robots had confirmed that all escaping ships had been destroyed, Sebiscuits posted robots at all exits to ensure that no police could leave or enter to aid the station forces. Cardarphen rooted out any remaining Grand Army members that were hidden there while the troops placed themselves. In tandem, Zett identified Cardarphen as the culprit of the massacre and realized that he had turned from the Light to become a NoHead. This heightened his will to survive, which he did by utilizing a secret passageway. Operation: Purge On Cardarphen’s front, a police activated a ray shield defense system and hid in a shield-protected room during the carnage. Once Cardarphen had disabled the shields and killed the police, he and a group of robots were ambushed by a band of police in a hall. Sebiscuits toppled a large statue to crush the warriors and used a chunk to break his way into a study hall, where his party eliminated several police. When P-99 fighters were launched in an attempt to cut down the robot force, Sebiscuits commandeered an anti-aircraft gun to shoot them down, making his way to the communication center once he had finished off the last ship. Meanwhile, the head police trainer, Cecelia Martez, managed to penetrate upper-level defenses, and Cardarphen chose to deal with her. The raid continues Meanwhile, the robots secured four more rooms and fought the Security Force in the main hall. Cardarphen then returned from his duel with Martez and congratulated the robots on their progress. As they focused the brunt of their attack on the hall, a member of the Grand Army, who had taken somewhat of a military command over the remaining police, led the last of the members into the main hall in a final attempt to repel the robots. The Grand Army came out in a sudden charge against the robots, the leader wielding a bazooka, but despite their assault, he was eventually killed along with their allies by the enemy. Cardarphen ascended the High Tower to search the library for more survivors, and it was there that he found only the head librarian, Isabella Kone. The old librarian, weary from researching, awoke to smoke and a battle raging in the station. Kone, not realizing that Sebiscuits had defected to the NoHeads, asked him what the Grand Army was going to do, and in answer, Cardarphen executed everyone in the library. As the station burned, Sheriff Bladepoint landed on the landing platform of one of the hangars to investigate the fire. After being turned away by the robots guarding the hangar, the retreating Sheriff witnessed the execution of Zett. The robots started to fire on Bladepoint until their commander ordered them to stand down. As the fighting began to die down, Mr, Stupid NoHead arrived at the base to check on Cardarphen’s progress. Cardarphen knelt before his Master and was congratulated by the Dark Lord. NoHead ordered Cardarphen to go to the MBH to kill the S.M.S.B. members. Duel with Baby Intelligence Baby Intelligence took the S.M.S.B. to the police station to put an end to the trouble. He found Sebiscuits there. Force Baby shot first, but Sebiscuits deflected the blasts and moved in quickly, wounding the baby. Baby Strength leaped forward and engaged Sebiscuits, but Sebiscuits wounded his shoulder within 30 seconds, weakening him. Paige charged impulsively, allowing Sebiscuits to electrocute her and knock her unconscious. Baby Intelligence tried to reason with his former friend, but it became clear he had lost his friend to Mr. Stupid NoHead. As the two began dueling, however, Baby Intelligence proved that he was able to hold his own against Sebiscuits despite his command of the dark side. As Baby Intelligence was about to strike, Sebiscuits pushed him, avoiding the attack. As Baby Intelligence got to his feet, Sebiscuits answered by throwing a series of objects at him. After dodging the improvised projectiles, Baby Intelligence performed sun djem and managed to knock both swords that Sebiscuits had drawn out of his hands. However, when he went to finish him off, he leaped onto a pole and pulled both swords back to him. Baby Intelligence swiftly followed as the antagonist leapt through the station and to the large doorway. They continued to fight there with their swords until Sebiscuits pushed him off and kept him at bay with another horde of flying objects. This gave Sebiscuits time to escape; however, he accidentally left a clue that allowed Baby Intelligence to track him down. On the way, he found Rotta Hecks leaving with Hell Burnbottom, though he did not know who the latter was. A moment later, Intelligence found Sebiscuits and continued the fight. Inside their battle became even more violent as they made their way to the higher levels. Viciously utilizing his powers against Baby Intelligence, Sebiscuits hurled a relatively large beach ball, but Baby Intelligence deflected it, pushing Sebiscuits against an aluminum wall so hard that it shattered. The battle, which had degenerated into an all-out brawl, continued across the kitchen and onto the stairways of the station leading up to the spacious roof. Once on the roof, the two engaged in one last bout of swordplay. Baby Intelligence was able to knock Sebiscuits’ sword out of his hand, but before he could capitalize on this opportunity for a killing blow, Mr. Stupid NoHead arrived in his personal fighter and picked Sebiscuits up. Baby Intelligence threw a homing beacon on his ship, hoping to find his base. Aftermath After the operation, the S.M.S.B. did not fight the NoHeads for a long time. Traumatized by both Sebiscuits Cardarphen’s turn to the Darkness and the purge of the Grand Army, Baby Intelligence did not even train the others as much as usual. Meanwhile, Cardarphen returned to the NoHead base and was given an emergency blade. He first used it to fend off Hell Burnbottom when the two first met. Following the battle, every official recording of the battle was erased. The only official records of the battle came from printed sources, more specifically an article on the police by RC-3, included in a guide. No battle damage or vandalism was ever repaired. Many pathways in the police station were permanently sealed by debris. When the police were reformed, the debris was cleared away and the library was fixed up. Sheriff Bladepoint personally hired a group to locate the books from the NoHead base. Behind the scenes Operation: Purge was first mentioned in the tenth chapter of . A woman named Carol Wilcox asks what Operation: Purge is, but Baby Intelligence says it's too painful of a subject to discuss. Annabeth Black also mentions it in a relatively casual way in . Appearances * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Battles Category:Events Category:Battles of the Second NoHead War Category:2019 events Category:Massacres and genocides